Ron's Worst Day
by Humnut
Summary: Ron wakes up on a cold day, unaware that everything in his life is about to go wrong. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or any of the characters. They did'nt take my bid.

It was possibly the worst day in Ron's entire life. He had just been dumped by his dream girl, fired from his favorite job, and his favorite food joint got closed down. He did'nt think it was possible for all that wrong to happen in one day. Well, mabey we should start from the begining...

**Earlyer that morning**

Ron woke up as the alarm rang. He got up a quickly went to the shower. He had to go meet Kim out at the park and he wanted to get there early. He had to admit, it was pretty strange for her to call him at one in the morning, but hey, when you gotta talk to the Ron, you gotta talk. She sounded a little strange, but he put it out of his mind, she was probably just tired.

Ron dressed at top speed and left the house, heading towards the park. It was a pale grey morning, unusuall this time of year, and it looked like it might rain. He always hated the rain, it made him feel depresed. there was also almost no cars on the road, but that was'nt unusuall, nobdy wanted to be out on a day like this and on a weekday.

As he entered the park, Ron saw Kim on one of the beches. He yelled out "Hey KP," and ran over to her.

When he got nearer, he noticed that it looked like Kim had been crying.

"Whats wrong?" he asked.

"Ron... I've got to..." she said, but stopped.

"Got to what?"

"I'vegottobreakupwityou," she said at top speed.

Ron despretly hoped that he had'nt heard right.

"What?" he said with an almost pleading in his voice.

"I've got to break up with you," she said, though it looked like it was going to kill her.

"Kim did you eat a bad naco or something, causing your talking a little crazy," he said, but he knew she had'nt.

"Please, just try and understand, we cant be together any more," she said on the verg of tears.

"Than make me understand why," he said starting to get teared up himself.

"Just... don't talk to me any more," she said and got up from the bench and ran away crying.

"KIM," he yelled after her, but she was gone.

After sitting on the bench a while longer, he got up and slowly made his way to Bueno Nacho. _Mabey_, he thought, _some of my favorite commfort food might cheer me up_.

But as he neared his favorite restraunt, he saw that it had been wrapped up with caution tape and a health code notice sighn was planted at the front. Ned was sitting on the curb in front with his head on his knees.

"Ned, what happened?" said Ron, not knowing how much more bad news he could take.

"It's been closed down. The whole company. People have been getting food poisoning and their sueing the owner out of millions. So he closed down all the Bueno Nachos in the world."

"NOOOOOOO," he shouted out and sat down next to Ned. "First Kim, now this, what else could possibly go wrong?"

So Ned and Ron sat there for several hours, just sitting, before Ron got up.

"I gotta go to work. See ya later Ned," he said and walked off.

"AT LEAST YOU HAVE A JOB," Ned yelled back and put his head in his hands and started to cry. Ron knew that Bueno Nacho was more important to him than anything else.

_Well, _thought Ron, _at least nothing else can go wrong. Mabey work will take my mind off of things._

When he got to work and walked in, He walked up to Mr. Barkin with a depressed "Hey Mr. B."

"Stoppable," he said with a quizzacle look on his face. "What in the name of sam hell are you doing here. I left the message on your machine this morning. We just had to lay off a few hundred employes around the world, and you were one of them."

"What?! I'm fired," he yelled. "What have I done to deserve this. First Kim, Than Bueno Nacho-"

"Oh, don't eat there Stoppable," Barkin said. "Gave me some bad stomach problems last night."

"NO MORE," Ron shouted and dropped to the floor.

"Stoppable, get out of here and get yourself a new job," said Barkin impatiantly.

So that is how Ron ended up here now, wandering the streets of Middleton on a cold Monday.

Just then Ron felt a slight tug on his leg. He looked down and saw a small puppy the rough size of a football. Ron stared down at her and as she looked back up at him, he seemed to see the shadow of his recent girlfriend. In a sudden flash of anger at everything that happened that day, he picked up his foot and swung it twords the puppy with all his strength.

With a sudden yelp, the went soaring over the houses clearing several hundred yards.

"WAIT... NO-PUPPY COME BACK! I'M SORRY!" he yelled into thin air, but the dog was gone.

"Oh, my, god," said a man as he came up and stood next to Ron.

Ron looked horrified at the man.

"Please tell me that wasn't your dog and your going to arrest me," he said.

"No, that wasn't my dog and I'm not going to call the cops. Do you know how far you just kicked that dog-"

**Almost at the same moment four hundred yards away**

Draken and Shego were sitting at a restraunt eating their breakfast. Suddenly Draken stood up a yell, "Shego I have the most brilliant plan ever concoted by my mind." Just at that very moment, the same dog Ron kicked flew out of the sky and hit Draken in the head. "And now it's gone," he said alittle dazed.

**Now back to Ron**

"That had to be at least four hundred yards. That, my friend, is NFL talent. Do you know who I am?"

"No, but I'd like to find out."

"I'm John Elway, and I'm going to hook you up. You are abotu to become the greatest kicker of all time my friend," he said as he put his arm around Ron's. Suddenly, this day wasn't turning out so badly.

AUTHOR NOTES:

Thanxs for the reviews everyone, thogh i can give some explanation for the lack of overall detail. I have been thinking of wrighting a fic for a while about Ron, and I also wanted to add in a puppy getting kicked in it. But the trouble was that i had trouble getting my ideas to start. Except that a few nights ago, the basis of this fic was sprung from my mind. so i had stayed up late to wright it (in fact, i was late to school). So, being the fact that i was tired and was only trying to make this a one shot, the story didn't come out super high quality. Believe me, if i had been intending this to be anything more than a oneshot, i would have put alot more effort in to it. Just wanted to clear that up, but don't hesitate to give me crap about the poor quality of wrighting. It'll help me on my next oneshot. TY.


End file.
